Above the Sky and Past the Stars
by RumTumTugress
Summary: Entry for Jellicle Week December from BroadwayKhaos!
1. Sunday

**A/N: Rumpel WON'T have the accent in this.**

**Read and Review!**

**~RTTugress

* * *

**

What was she thinking?

It was crazy.

Very crazy, indeed.

But she was going to do it.

She was going to steal Jenny's chocolate.

"Keep quiet, Mungo!" Rumpel hissed to her brother, hitting him on the head.

"Leave me alone, alright?" Mungo slapped her back and rubbed his head, "that hurt!"

"Whatever."

Rumpelteazer crawled into Jenny and Skimble's den, looking for those delightful, Italian chocolates.

"Where were they?" She asked Mungo who was crawling in after her.

"SH!" Rumpelteazer almost screamed, then she calmed herself, "I saw them… there!"

She pointed to where she last saw them, under the mattress.

"How original." She laughed, crawling over to them, her hind end stuck up in the air.

"SH!" Mungo hissed.

"I got them!" Rumpelteazer slipped her hand under the mattress and snatched the beautifully painted box up in her hand.

"And what do you think you're doing?"

Rumpelteazer let out a small squeal and flung the box over her shoulder, looking up into the eyes of her boyfriend.

"Tugger!" She hissed, playfully punching his leg, "what are you doing here?"

"I am sleeping with your wife. What do you think? To keep you out of trouble!" Tugger lifted the petite kitten up into the air and gave her a kiss on the nose.

"You always were good at that…" Rumpel blinked up at him and blushed.

"It's what I do, now why do you want these chocolates?" Tugger asked.

"Maybe my boyfriend didn't get me any for Valentine's Day!" Rumpelteazer hissed.

"Rumpel, it's November." Tugger stared at her, raising his eyebrows.

"Christmas, I mean!"

"It's not even Christmas!"

"Why don't you ever let me have some fun?" Rumpel asked, and when Tugger kissed her, that was enough of an answer.


	2. Monday

"Keep quiet!" Rumpelteazer hit Mungojerrie on the head and he glared at her.

"YOU keep quiet!" He hissed back, slapping her leg.

"PAWS OFF!" She growled at her brother, tackling him to the ground and beginning to wrestle.

"Who is there?"

Both twins heard the voice and let out small yips.

"It's old man Rumpus!" Mungo hissed, crawling over the TSE 1 in horror and fear.

"There's nothing to be… scared…" Then Rumpelteazer saw him. What a horrid sight it was.

He was black… with raggedy fur and glowing, red, bloodshot eyes.

"Kitten… kitten… KITTENS!" And Rumpus collapsed onto the ground.

Rumpelteazer looked back at her brother in confusion and then crawled over to Rumpus Cat.

"Rumpus? Rumpus?" Rumpelteazer poked his back with her finger, "are you dead?"

Mungojerrie crawled up behind Rumpel and stared at Rumpus as well, "is he okay?"

Rumpelteazer shook her head, she didn't know for sure, and she poked him again.

"Ruumppuuss?" Mungo bent over and sniffed Rumpus' greasy hair, "you have dandruff."

Rumpelteazer listened closely and heard Rumpus… _crying_.

"Rumpus? What's the matter?" Rumpelteazer asked tugging on Rumpus' shoulders, trying to get him to sit up.

"I'm living a lie!" Rumpus sobbed, wiping his tears away from his eyes.

"What's the matter?" Mungo asked, skittering to sit in front of Rumpus cat.

"It's Cettie! I love her, but she doesn't love me back!" Rumpus sobbed, putting his face into Rumpel's lap.

Rumpelteazer stared at him uncomfortably and looked up at Mungo who was laughing hysterically.

Rumpelteazer made a face at him, then smiled at her boyfriend as he snuck up behind Mungo and grabbed his ear, taking him away, and then Tugger walked back calmly and settled down by Rumpel, pushing Rumpus' face onto da floor.

Rumpus sobbed even louder and Tugger just rolled his eyes at Rumpel.

"How do you know she doesn't like you back?" Tugger asked curiously.

"She told me, no matter how far you can get your hair to stick up, or what color of paint you splash onto you… my feelings will never change." Rumpus sobbed.

"You can't change your feelings for someone." Rumpelteazer murmured, leaning against Tugger's shoulder.

"No matter what you do," Tugs agreed, putting his cheek on the top of Rumpel's head.

"But I want a chance with her!" Rumpus almost screamed, doing circles on the ground, "Please help me get her!"

Tugger and Rumpelteazer exchanged a glance, it wouldn't be easy. Cettie wasn't the innocent, squealing fangirl she used to be.

"Okay," Tugger said after awhile, patting Rumpus, "We'll help."


	3. Tuesday

**I'm trying to make up some unusual couples here, so bear with me.**

**The ElectraxPouncival I actually do believe. All the others, I sort of agree with, and others I don't.**

* * *

"Hold still!" Rumpelteazer hissed, stuffing even more holly into Tugger's mane.

"It's itchy!" He complained, raising his voice, trying to take Rumpelteazer off his shoulders.

It all came down to this.

Rumpelteazer wanted some holly and ivy in her boyfriend's hair during Christmas, and by God, she was going to put some in. But, she was forced to climb onto his shoulders as he thrashed about, trying to get it out of his hair.

"I just conditioned!" He almost yowled, managing to take some ivy out, but Rumpelteazer quickly replaced it with some more.

"Maybe you'll get lucky under the mistletoe if you behave. Now hold STILL!" Rumpel managed to tangle even more holly into his hair before she fell off his shoulders.

"Ugh!" He bent over and helped her up, then took a look in the cracked mirror hanging in his bathroom, "this looks… TERRIBLE!"

"It looks cute!" Rumpelteazer confided, giving Tugger a kiss on the cheek and looking into the mirror with him, "Don't we make the awesomest Christmas couple?"

"Yeah," Tugger kissed her cheek, "We do."

And Rumpelteazer giggled.

Later… Tugger and Rumpelteazer were taking a stroll through the Junkyard, passing by cats decorating the place with lights, ornaments, and candy canes. Candy canes Pouncival and Plato kept eating up.

"It sounds and smells like Christmas!" Rumpelteazer sighed into Tugger's mane and he put his arm around her.

"Got that right!" He chuckled.

Rumpelteazer sighed and put her arm around Tugger's waist and grinned as Electra came dancing over, as Pouncival held a fishing pole, mistletoe hung on the end.

"Oh, no!" Electra laughed.

"Oh, yes."

"Oh, NO!"

"Oh, YES!" Pouncival caught up to her and gave her a huge smack on the lips, and Electra fell dazed into his arms.

Tugger laughed extremely loud and raised his voice.

"Hey, Pouce, can I use that sometime?" Tugger asked, laughing.

Pouncival nodded, and dragged the crazed Electra into his den for further action.

Bombalurina came by, holding hands with her mate, Munkustrap, their kitten, Sillabub followed.

"Don't you let that be you, someday, Sillabub," Bombalurina told her daughter.

Sillabub nodded quickly, then ran off to meet Olivia, a dark brown tabby who was the daughter of Plato and Demeter.

Rumpelteazer laughed and hugged Tugger randomly.

"We are so going to be the couple of the Jellicle Winter Ball," Tugger laughed.

Rumpelteazer rolled her eyes and kissed Tugger's cheek.

"We will be, sugar. I know it!"


	4. Wednesday

"Stand up straight!"

"And, uhh, pull your shoulders back!"

"Yes, and fluff your hair out!"

"And take steroids!"

"TUGGER!"  
Rumpelteazer hit her mate affectionately, then turned back to Rumpus.

"And PLEASE don't light up your 3D glasses!"

"They're my EYES!" Rumpus growled, "And I can get Cetty myself!"

"No you can't," Tugger reminded him.

"Yeah, I can't." Rumpus sighed, looking at his feet.

"Remember, if she says not to you, come to Tugger and I's den. We'll have hot chocolate waiting for you." Rumpelteazer said.

"Hot chocolate could make anything better!" Tugger encourage, patting Rumpus on the back.

"Okay," Rumpus took a deep breath and walked away from the TSE 1 where Tugger and Rumpelteazer were sitting.

"Do you think he can do it?" Tugger asked Rumpel.

"No." She said simply, kissing him on the cheek.

They both watched as Rumpus walked up to Etcetera, who was no longer Tugger's squealing, biggest fan.

She was now a swinging alley cat who went out in the evening and came back in the morning, most times on hangover.

"Cettie?" Rumpus asked her, clearing his voice.

"What do you want?" She asked harshly, putting her hand on her hip and raising her eyebrows.

"Um, would you like to go out with me… tonight?" Rumpus Cat asked, looking at his feet.

Rumpelteazer and Tugger didn't expect what was coming.

Etcetera's eyes brightened and she stared to squeal.

"You don't know how long- I… mean um, will you pay?" She asked.

"Yeah," Rumpus said blankly.

"YES! Oh… yes. Pick me up at 7:00!" Etcetera sang, touching Rumpus's cheek and dancing off towards her den.

Rumpelteazer and Tugger stared at each other in confusion… what the HECK just happened? Did Cettie just say… _yes _to the Rumpus Cat?

Rumpelteazer stared at Tugger and he just shrugged.

She looked over at Cetty who was talking to Electra, she actually looked… _excited. _

"I remember when she was my little stalker," Tugger said proudly, leaning back, putting his arm around Rumpelteazer.

"Yeah, now I'm your little stalker!" Rumpelteazer laughed, tickling him in the face with her tail.

Tugger laughed and grabbed her tail and put it gently down.

"And you're stuck with me. I remember when you dated Coricopat!" He reminded the tabby.

"Screw him!" She laughed, giving him a kiss.


	5. Thursday

Rumpelteazer snuggled into Tugger's fur as they sat around the fire, with its glowing, red embers, and the smell of the chestnuts Jenny put into it for a snack.

All the Junkyard was gathered around it, couples were together, cuddled up, all the kittens were awaiting Santa Claw's arrival.

Olivia and Sillabub were wrestling, their eyes were shining with excitement as they tackled each other.

"I've been good all year!" Olivia cried, wrestling Sillabub into Rumpelteazer's leg.

"I'm sure you have," Rumpelteazer laughed, lightly kicking Sillabub when she tackled Olivia.

"I WANT MICE!" Sillabub cried into the night, biting Olivia's tail.

"Hey! You two!" Demeter was sitting next to Plato; her eyes were shining with pride as Olivia deserted Sillabub's rough game and jumped onto Plato's lap, starting to purr.

Everyone fell quiet as Rumpus and Cettie came into the Junkyard and they both headed to Rumpus' den… they were… _giggling_?

"Do you think he actally got her?" Tugger asked Rumpel.

"I have no clue…" Rumpelteazer stared after them, and she just shrugged, relaxing between Tugger's legs, putting her cheek onto his soft, soft mane.

"We could cut all of this off and make a pillow!" Rumpelteazer said, touching the softness and smoothness.

"Please, you would have to tie me down to a chair to ever get rid of this!" Tugger laughed, and when Rumpelteazer gave a sly smile, Tugger's grin disappeared.

"I should not've said that…" Tugger muttered.

"No you should not have!" Rumpelteazer laughed, getting up and pulling him with her.

"Let's go get some sleep so that Santa Claws can come," Rumpelteazer giggled.

Tugger let out a small meow, then pushed her hand away.

"I'm going to go for a walk instead," Tugger said, starting to walk off.

"I'll come!" Teazer sang, running after him.

"I want to go myself," Tugger growled "Go rest."

And with that, he left Rumpel standing there with an outstretched hand, her heart in shock.


	6. Friday

Rumpelteazer woke up to the sound of a cat entering the room.

"Tugger? Is that you?" Rumpel asked, getting up and rubbing her eyes, seeing her boyfriend's figure against the light of the Jellilce Moon.

"I told you to go to sleep!" Tugger hissed, "Now GO!"

Tugger quickly ran out of the den and into the Junkyard.

Rumpelteazer stared after him and got out of bed, taking the blanket with her outside the Junkyard.

He was hunched over on the TSE 1, his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands.

Rumpelteazer lightly touched his shoulder and he recoiled at her.

"What's the matter, Tugger?" Rumpelteazer asked, cocking her head to the side, and when he didn't answer, she put her blanket over him.

Tugger let out a small sigh, then looked up at Rumpel and touched her face.

"What is it?" She asked.

Tugger let out a small sigh, took off the blanket handing it back to Rumpelteazer.

"Just tell me what's wrong," Rumpelteazer murmured, taking his hand in hers.

Tugger took his hand out of hers and he put it on his knee without looking at her.

"Is there something you would like to say to me?" Rumpelteazer asked angrily.

"Yeah, why are you being so clingy?" Tugger asked her, a sniff in his voice.

"Clingy? You think I'm CLINGY?" Rumpelteazer yowled into Tugger's face.

"Yeah, you're clingy. Get away, leave me alone!" Tugger hissed, turning is back onto her.

"Tugger!" She yowled, running around him and facing in front of her, "what do you want to say to me?"

"I'M HAVING AN AFFAIR! HAPPY?" Tugger yowled into _her _face.

"A… a… affair?" Rumpelteazer began to tremble… he was _cheating _on her!

"Why?" Rumpel asked him, tears coming to her eyes.

"BECAUSE! Because that's why!" Tugger growled under his breath, "Go away."

"With who though?" Rumpelteazer asked, quivering, "Tell me and I'll go."

"With that alley cat… Angel." Tugger hissed.

"Angel…" Rumpelteazer remembered that black she-cat… nothing like a angel… only her body was true to her name.

"Yeah, now go away," Tugger growled.

"I won't go away until we work this out." Rumpelteazer hissed.

Tugger hit her.

No one hit Rumpelteazer, no one!

Rumpel let out a small sniff, touching her cheek, "Why?"

But she just ran off, tears streaming down her cheeks.

She ran out by the back of the Junkyard, and sat onto of a old couch, sobbing.

Rumpelteazer looked up, just in time to see something… and a snowflake spiraled down, landing in her outstretched paw.


	7. Saturday

Etcetera covered her cheeks, laughing her head off.

"Rumpus!" She squealed, running away from the black tom, who was carrying a string… attached was mistletoe.

Rumpelteazer smiled when she saw them and laughed, they reminded her of Tugger.

_Tugger_… the very thought of his name made Rumpel want to puke but she missed him so very much!

"Are you okay?" Bomba asked, Rumpelteazer looked up, startled, why would SHE talk to Rumpel?

"Um... yeah?" Rumpelteazer asked curiously.

"Look, I know what you're thinking..." Bombalurina said.

"What am I thinking?" Rumpelteazer asked suspiciously.

"_Oh my dear? Why is this so incredibly beautiful and talented sexy queen talking to me?_" Bomba mimicked Rumpel's voice terribly, then Rumpel started to pout.

"WHAT?" Bomba asked.

"You're right!" Rumpel pouted.

"Oh, buck up, kid. Look, I had a think with Tugger once too... okay? All I can say is... if you go out with him... don't expect anything but a heartbreak in the end, 'cause well, kid... he's a heartbreak!" Bomba grinned at the young tabby and patted her on the head, strolling off.

Rumpelteazer looked at her feet and thought... she was right... she was right!

Tugger was TERRIBLE with commitment! That must be why Bomba and him weren't mated... they were pretty close until he strolled in the Junkyard one day, a dame on his left, a dame on his right. It broke Bomba's heart... right down to the core.

But this was worse.

Rumpel's heart was broken into little pieces, and those pieces were broken into pieces, and those pieces were broken into pieces, and those pieces were broken into pieces, and those pieces were broken into pieces, and those pieces were broken into pieces, and those pieces were broken into pieces.

So now Rumpel just had almost nothing floating around inside her chest.

Rumpelteazer smiled as Jemima and Tumblebrutus came scampering over, Tumble torturing her with a hanger, and tied to that was mistletoe.

Rumpelteazer sighed, closing her eyes... then feeling something suspicious in her hair... and something wet on her cheek.

Reaching up, she touched mistletoe... and when she looked over... there he was.

"What are you doing here?" Rumpelteazer growled.

"I'm sorry..." The tom murmured... looking at his feet.

Rumpelteazer tried to ignore him standing there... then realized that he kissed her where he hit her.

"Are we friends now?" Tugger asked, opening up his arms, "Angel doesn't belong on my arm... we both know who does."

"Jenny..." Rumpelteazer grumbled.

"No!" Tugger hissed.

"Well what about the mating dance?" Rumpelteazer asked suspicuosly.

"Ah, I dumped her after. Too fat." Tugger laughed, opening his arms back up again, "friends?"

Rumpel grinned and threw herself into them, "friends!"

"You know it's funny... there's some mistletoe above me, and you haven't kissed me yet!"

Rumpelteazer looked up, and noticed Rumpus and his string sitting above them... snickering.

She rolled her eyes and Rumpus, and kissed Tugger.

"Alright!" She laughed, "Merry Christmas!"


End file.
